Now or Never
by Ai Blake Lawrence
Summary: A veces no hay segundas oportunidades, a veces es ahora o nunca... Eso es algo que Kido tendrá que aprender por la mala...
1. Chapter 1

Now or never

_~~~A veces no hay segundas oportunidades, a veces es ahora o nunca..._  
><em>Eso es algo que Kido tendrá que aprender por la mala...~~~<em>

**"Si tus sentimientos no son transmitidos...**  
><strong>Cuando desees hacerlo puede ser muy tarde"<strong>  
>-Creditos de la frase a Julie-<p>

**KidoxMomo**

El propósito de este fic es~~~ el simple desahogo mental de esta pequeña escritora~~  
>Los personajes le pertenecen a Jin-sama~~<p>

***************c

No estoy segura de cuando sucedió, simplemente llego un momento en que ya no podía sacarle de mis pensamiento y aun con ello, esta bien, no me molestaba en absoluto, su alegría, optimismo, manera tan única de ser, como una luz... probablemente fue aquella luz lo que me atrajo, esa luz que llego a animar al Mekakushi-dan, siempre con una sonrisa e intentando ayudar a cada uno de nosotros, si, a lo mejor fue eso, creo que nunca podre saberlo con exactitud, y así esta bien...no necesito saberlo, me es suficiente el saber que este tipo de sentimientos, que nunca había tenido, ahora los tenga por una persona que supo ganárselos sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello...

-nee danchou-san, ¿estas bien?- menciona con un dedo en su barbilla, mientras me mira un poco inclinada hacia donde estoy

-¡ah! -sin percatarme en que momento llego me pierdo en sus ojos color miel que me miran con insistencia, bajo la mirada tratando de esconder mi sonrojo- si, solo estaba un poco distraida...¿y los demás?-

-Seto-san y Mary-chan fueron al bosque a visitar a la mamá de Mary-chan, Ene-chan, Haruka-san, Ayano-chan y Nii-chan fueron a tomar un helado y Kano-san esta dormido- tumbandose a un lado mío con cansancio

-ya veo-

-Danchou-san...- su tono cambia a uno de seriedad, lo hará, se que lo hará, preguntara de nuevo por él

-¿si?

-¿crees que Hibiya vuelva pronto?-y ahí esta, la pregunta que escucho salir de esos labios cada semana; era un pequeño cuando ingreso al Mekakushi-dan, sin embargo se marcho a la semana prometiendo volver, desde ese dia no hemos sabido nada de él

-el dijo que volvería, seguro lo hará-acompaño mis palabras con una pequeña sonrisa

-uhm...¿y en que pensabas?-debo admitirlo, no esperaba esa pregunta

-en...en que ultimamente todos estan...muy animados, hace casi un año que estamos todos juntos-tan inocente, nunca dudaría de mi pequeña excusa

-si, es verdad, deberíamos hacer una fiesta para celebrarlo, tal vez el...

Ring~~~~~ring~~~~Ring~~~~~

-¡oh! ¡Disculpa! -le vi contestar con un poco de apuro, despues se puso palida, seguramente fue su representante, no tardo mucho en colgar y dar un sonoro suspiro- tengo que ir a una sesión de fotos, lo había olvidado por completo, y yo que pense que podria tener el dia libre- termino por decir haciendo un lindo puchero

-el trabajo de una idol es muy pesado, por lo que veo-

-un poco...-al momento que miro con preocupación el reloj en la pared- ¡oh! ¡No voy a llegar a tiempo!-se veía realmente desesperada, a pesar de que todos podíamos controlar mucho mejor nuestros poderes, cuando ella se desesperaba su poder se descontrolada

-¿quieres que te acompañe?-mientras le veía dar vueltas en la habitación hablando para si misma sobre que debía de hacer

-¿ah?-parando de golpe para dedicarle una mirada seria

-así evitarías multitudes, ¿no?-

-no me gustaría molestarte-

-no lo haces- me levante con tranquilidad, mirando la expresión de alegría en el rostro de Momo

-bueno, entonces ¡vamos!-me dijo con mucho animo mientras me jalaba de la mano para ir y llegar a tiempo al lugar donde tenia que ir

****************  
>Mientras tanto en algún lugar de la ciudad cuatro chicos caminaban por el parque, todos con un helado en mano<p>

-Shintaro, ¿como ves a Momo-chan?- decía la peli negra al chico a su lado, mientras posaba su vista en el cielo tan claro de esa tarde

-¿a que te refieres?- no entendía porque la pregunta de su novia, su hermana se veía muy bien como siempre

-es decir, no la has notado raro últimamente- mientras ponía un dedo sobre sus labios pensativa, realmente había visto muy distraída a la rubia esos días

-no mas de lo usual, ¿por que?-sin darle gran importancia a aquel asunto, es decir, ¿que podría pasar?

-nada, instinto de mujer, ¿tu no has hablado con ella Takane-chan?-con una sonrisa, mientras esperaba la respuesta de la chica de coletas

-¿ah? Bueno, no es como que nos llevemos muy bien, pero...-rascando un poco su nuca recordando ciertas cosas

-¿pero?-ese había sido el hermano mayor de la rubia que ahora miraba con intriga a la chica que iba de la mano con Haruka

-no, no se nada- escondiéndose tras el helado que aun no terminaba

-¿por que no nos quieres decir Takane?-decía Haruka, hace un momento que los cuatro se habían detenido

-¡ahhh! Porque esas son cosas de ella, si quieren saberlo pregúntenselo- con un poco de molestia, realmente no quería divulgar las cosas que sabia

-no te enojes- Haru mientras le abrazaba por la espalda

-no-no me enoje, Haruka, a-ahora sueltame- sonrojada, tratando de liberarse del agarre del mayor, sin éxito alguno

-hablare con ella- Shintaro evitando la mirada de sorpresa de la peli negra que había volteado al escucharlo

-¿de verdad?- tratando de encontrar la mirada de su novio

-si tanto te preocupa, lo haré-

-gracias-al momento que se paraba de puntas para depositar un beso en la mejilla de Shin-chan

******************c

Por otro lado se encontraban dos chicos limpiando las telarañas de la casa en medio del bosque, al haber terminado tomaron un descanso sentándose a la mesa donde había un pequeño marco con una fotografía

-ella era mi mamá, Seto- la peli-blanca mirando con melancolía aquella fotografía, para después levantarse e ir hacia la puerta

-se parecen mucho- Seto después de apreciar un momento la foto, para luego seguir a su querida Marry a un lugar en el jardín

-y...duerme en ese lugar...- mirando a una tumba que allí se encontraba, con tristeza

-se-señora...le prometo que...cuidare muy bien de Marry- comenzó a decir, después de saludarle debidamente

-Se-seto ./. - sonrojandose notoriamente por las palabras dichas por el peli negro que tan solo le miro con una sonrisa

-siempre cuidare de ti- tomando las manos de la chica entre las suyas, para después verle a los ojos con una gran sonrisa

-mu-muchas gracias..Se-seto-

*****************c

La noche había tocado en aquel lugar y la mayoría del Mekakushi-dan se encontraba tomando el te de Ayano con tranquilidad, después de unos minutos dando vueltas al tema que había tenido en mente toda la tarde Kano salió de donde se encontraba estirando los brazos con pereza para despues sentarse donde todos

-¿Tu lo sabes?- esa fue Takane que le miraba fijamente al chico que acababa de llegar

-¿ustedes no? A salido en todas las revistas de Idols- kano como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo, sorprendido por la ignorancia de todos sus compañeros ante tal suceso que ya era la noticia del mes

-...¿shuyya?- esa era su hermana mayor, ante la confesión del chico sobre que tenia revistas de ese tipo

-revistas que me eh encontrado..- tratando de excusarse al comprender lo que había dicho anteriormente

-como sea, que es lo que decía- ese era Shintaro al cual le había llegado a interesar ese tema en el cual estaba metida su hermanita

-textualmente decía "el gran éxito de la Idol Momo-chan a subido a un nivel en el que su representante esta considerando hacer una gira mundial"- Kano tratando de imitar alguna voz de locutor de noticiero

-así que eso es lo que le preocupa- menciono Ayano poniendo un dedo sobre su boca pensativamente

-en lo personal no creo que acepte esa propuesta- suspiro Shintaro haciéndose hacia atrás con tranquilidad

-¿por que no lo haría? ¿Acaso el ser idol no es toda su vida?- ese era Haruka que había estado en silencio tratando de comprender todo ese asunto que habían tratado desde que habían llegado , y es que después de varios argumentos habían estado de acuerdo en que hacia bastante que la rubia no estaba tan alegre e hiperactiva como usualmente solía estar

-no...ella no decidió serlo porque le gustara- el hermano mayor de la rubia levantándose para ir a dejar la taza de té y seguir a su habitación

-entonces porque no lo deja-la chica de coletas en un gesto serio de incomprensión

-no es tan sencillo como piensas- el pelinegro en un suspiro para después retirarse de la habitación

-¿te enojaste de nuevo?- haruka acariciando la cabeza de la chica para después tomarla con cariño en sus brazos con una sonrisa

-n-no, ¡haruka! ¡Sueltame!- notablemente sonrojada "luchando" por escapar

-ya llegamos- ese era Seto quien acababa de llegar de la mano con Marry

-Marry, kousuke, ¿como les fue?- Ayano recibiéndoles con una gran sonrisa

-bien, ¿que pasa? Parecen muy tensos- el chico de verde después de ver la cara de todos

-hablábamos sobre el viaje de Momo-chan- dijo Kano con tranquilidad y una sonrisa, como siempre

-¿Momo-chan se ira?- esa fue Marry sorprendidamente ante aquella noticia que realmente no se esperaba

-¿no lo sabían ustedes tampoco?- Ayano haciéndoles un lugar para sentarse junto ellos

-no, ¿y Kido?- después de un momento de ver hacia todos lados, era muy extraño que su hermana opeli-verde no estuviera allí, aunque al parecer era el único que lo había notado puesto que todos empezaron a percatarse de la ausencia de ella hasta ese momento

-ahora que lo mencionas...pensé que estaba usando su poder...pero creo que realmente se fue- dijo kano con un tono divertido

-seguramente, sino Kano-san ya hubiera recibido un buen golpe- esa fue Takane a lo que le siguieron un par de risas y asentimientos por parte de los demás integrantes

****************c

La rubia y la peli-verde habían llegado sin contratiempos al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la sesión fotográfica, ahora solo se encontraban en lo que era un pequeño salón donde se encontraban un par de sillones y frente ellos muchas luces y cámaras

-vamos, pasa, en serio esta bien- tratando de llevar a la peli-verde a su vestidor, sin embargo esta se rehusaba

-pe-pero yo no...- tratando de convencer a la insistente rubia

-anda~~-jaloneandole para hacer que entrara con ella

-esta bien- después de un suspiro para entrar con ella al que era su vestidor

-Momo-chan, apenas a tiempo, vamos tienes que cambiarte no hay que perder tiempo y...oh...¿quien es ella?- esa era la representante de la rubia que cerraba el teléfono que tenia en mano para después comenzar a darle indicaciones a la rubia y percatarse de la otra presencia

-oh...es Dai..Kido-san- nunca le había llamado de esa manera, pero sentía que tendría que explicar muchas cosas si le decía "daichou" como siempre lo hacia

-mucho gusto Kido-chan, no sabia que Momo-chan tuviera amigas, puedes esperar aquí sentada- dijo la representante para después mostrarle un sofá en el que podia quedarse mientras la rubia iba a cambiarse

Las cosas después de ello fueron muy divertidas para la peli-verde que solo observaba, había contado por lo menos unos treinta cambios de vestuario sino es que habían sido mas, y es que o al fotógrafo no le gustaba como le quedaba o a la representante no le gustaba, el caso es que le había hecho probarse mucha ropa, después de decidirse por alguna prende el fotógrafo le indicaba como debía de posar, haciendo donde mirar, que expresión debía tener, y demás, cosa que a la rubia no se le daba muy bien y terminaba en pequeñas peleas con el fotógrafo, peleas que ella siempre ganaba, por fin la noche llego y terminaron con aquel arduo trabajo, cansadamente salieron de aquel lugar en dirección al cuartel

-siento que tardara tanto, ¿estas enojada?- mirando hacia la peli-verde que caminaba a su lado en completo silencio

-no, fue muy entretenido- con una muy leve sonrisa mirando hacia el cielo

-Daichou-san...-tratando de decir siendo interrumpida por la líder~~

-Kido, me parece que esta de mas que me digas así, mejor llámame Kido- volteando a ver a la rubia dando una pequeña sonrisa para transmitirle confianza, estaba de mas decir que algunos de los integrantes aun le tenia un poco de miedo, incluida esa rubia, que ahora caminaba tratando de mantener el equilibrio, sobre una pequeña ancha barda

-bu-bueno...Kido-san-con un poco de vergüenza al llamarle de esa manera, no importaba que, ella ya estaba muy acostumbrada a la otra manera y ahora decirle así le era muy extraño

-¿si?- mirando a la chica a su lado, cuidando de que fuera a caer hacia el lado de los arboles y se lastimara

-sobre la fiesta de la que hablábamos, podría ser en un mes, el 15 de Agosto- con una sonrisa de alegría al pensar en ello, eso seria realmente divertido

-me parece bien, debemos hablarlo con los demás- dijo deteniéndose para ponerse de frente, darle la mano a la rubia y que bajara de allí con cuidado, puesto que ya habían llegado a su destino

-si- dandole la mano a Kido acompañada de una gran sonrisa, sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de la peli-verde se detuviera por un instante, para después entrar al cuartel aun tomadas de la mano

-ehhh~ ya llegaron Momo-chan y Kido- ese fue Kano con su particular tono de voz, al escuchar la puerta abrirse, viendo entrar a ambas chicas

-Momo-chan, ¿por que no nos habías dicho que te iras?- esa fue Marry con una tierna inocencia en sus palabras y expresiones al ver a la rubia

-Kisaragi...¿te vas a ir?- la peli-verde soltando la mano de la rubia, para después voltearle a ver con una expresión de sorpresa, confusión, enojo, tristeza y decepción combinadas...expresión que dejo sin palabras a la rubia; fue mas para ella esa única expresión que todas las demás que le estaban viendo en ese momento, ella no había querido decir nada todavía, no sabia como se habían enterado, y no sabia que decirles...que decirle a la "líder"...solo quería irse de allí...y eso fue lo que hizo, correr y encerrarse en su habitación dejando a todos con diferentes pensamientos...y a una peli-verde con una gran tristeza...


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2.

El día siguiente había llegado, era de mañana y la rubia no había salido de su habitación

-Momo, ¿puedo pasar?-al momento que abría la puerta levemente dejando ver a la rubia sentada en medio de la cama abrazando sus rodillas

-¿que pasa nii-chan?- sin mirarlo

-¿estas bien?- sentándose al borde la cama lo mas cerca que podía de su hermanita

-...-un pequeño silencio para después abrazarse con fuerza de su hermano y empezar a llorar, cosa que sorprendió al peli negro, hace cuanto que no había visto llorar a Momo, casi desde que su padre había muerto, verla así, tan vulnerable, le sorprendía un poco, no se parecía en nada a la Momo tan alegre y eufórica de siempre- ¡...no quiero irme! No quiero... Quiero quedarme con todos ustedes...quiero...quiero dejar de ser una idol, quiero ser como cualquier chica normal...

-¿y porque no solo lo dejas? Sabes que no estas sola- tratando de mirarle a los ojos para después secar aquellas lagrimas que corrían por las mejillas de la rubia

-no puedo...no es tan facil como parece, hay un contrato de por medio, no puedo dejarlo o meteria en problemas a mamá...y a ti...incluso podría meterlos en problemas a todos...no quiero eso...- dando un sonoro suspiro de tristeza

-Momo...¿entonces por que?- a pesar de tanto tiempo que había pasado, casi no sabia nada de su hermana ni del porque de aquellas decisiones que había tomado siendo tan pequeña

-¡mamá necesitaba el dinero! Fue mi culpa que papá falleciera y que ella se pusiera mal al sobreesforzarse por nosotros..yo...quería ayudarle...y ser idol me pareció la única opción en ese momento-

-no fue tu culpa que eso pasara-

-¡si lo fue! ¡Debí hacerles caso! Por mi culpa papá murió... Por mi culpa... Por ello...no daré vuelta atras...aunque duela, tengo que seguir, aunque sea difícil, lo hare...-levantándose de la cama con decisión en su mirada

-sabes que siempre te apoyare- abrazando con cariño a su pequeña hermanita

-gracias nii-chan- correspondiendo al gesto del mayor, comenzando a llorar levemente, de nuevo; si era Shintaro esta bien desahogarse

-siempre podrás contar conmigo Momo- mientras acariciaba los rubios cabellos para después ver una sombra tras la puerta

Desoues de un rato mas con su hermana, Shintaro salió de la habitación dejando a Momo para que se lavara la cara después de haber llorado tanto, acaba de secarse la cara con una pequeña toalla cuando se percato de la presencia de cierta peli verde

-¿kido-san?- al verla en el marco de la puerta, se notaba un tanto extraña y no sabia porque

-¿vamos...de compras?- hasta el tono en el que lo había dicho no sonaba convincente, y es que nunca había hecho algo como eso, mucho menos le llamaba la atención, sin embargo sabia que a la rubia era algo que en verdad le gustaba, y aunque fuese tomado como un sacrificio, ella solo quería ver sonreír a la oji-miel

-¿...estas enferma?- con sorpresa ante las palabras dichas

-es que...me..gustaria cambiar...mi look...y tu sabes mucho de ello- no sabia que mas decir, porque otra razón podría convencer a la rubia de ir con ella, si esta se encontraba completamente desanimada, o eso suponía después de escuchar accidentalmente la conversación que había tenido con el peli negro

-¿es enserio?- aun sin poder creer lo que la peli-verde le decia

-si...-

-jeje...bueno, ¡vamos! -acomodando su despeinado cabello en su pequeña coleta de siempre para después salir de la habitación, con la peli verde siguiendole

*************c

-Ayano...¿que puedo hacer?..dime, ¿que puedo hacer para ayudarle?- dando un gran suspiro mirando el paisaje y sintiendo el aire fresco de aquella azotea

-no creo que puedas hacer gran cosa, es algo que esta muy por fuera del alcance de nuestras manos, pero podríamos darle los mejores recuerdos para su viaje...y el hacerle saber que no esta sola, seguro le ayudara mucho, Shintaro eres un gran hermano-recargada en el barandal, sonriendo ante la iniciativa tan sincera que tenia aquel chico por ayudar a su hermana

-no lo soy, creo que nunca me eh preocupado lo suficiente por ella, al contrario ella siempre a visto por el bienestar de todos- bajando la mirada con tristeza, cuando el se encerró en su habitación sin salir, ella se ocupo de todo por él, ayudo a su madre y por ello termino descuidando los estudios

-entonces ese es el problema, ve por todos, menos por ella, podrías empezar enseñándole esa lección, como hermano- mío hacia el cielo, hacia un buen día, un día perfecto para salir a algún lugar a divertirse o solo caminar/

-gracias Ayano- dandole una pequeña sonrisa, que termino por sonrojar a su novia

-¿podrían ser menos melosos mientras haya gente aquí?- una chica de coletas apareciendo de la nada, yendo hasta el barandal junto a Ayano

-Takane- el peli negro con un poco de molestia, no le había gustado nada que interrumpiera el momento

-takane-chan, ¿y Haruka-san?- con una sonrisa a la chica de coletas que miraba con un tanto de desinterés el paisaje

-fue por un chocolate, entonces, aun siguen dandole vueltas a ese asunto- seriamente la oji-cafe

-¿no deberíamos?- la oji-gris mirando con una sonrisa hacia la chica a su lado

-pues no, eso esta mas claro que el agua, Momo-chan se ira dentro de dos meses, fin de la discusión, si no hay nada que hacer no le veo sentido estar sacando el tema a cada rato, aparte dudo que a ella le guste que se lo estén recordando a cada momento, debe ser horrible que te separen de tus amigos, familia y la persona que te gusta, ¿por que empeñarse en hacer aun mas grande su tristeza?, no lo entiendo- dando un suspiro para después voltear a mirar los ojos grises que le veían con detenimiento

-hasta que dices algo inteligente- ese fue el peli negro con una leve sonrisa

-¿ah? Pues yo nunca eh visto que tu proporciones buenas ideas, o al menos alguna idea-

-ya, calma chicos, ¿Takane-chan, podemos hablar?- Ayano tratando de evitar un discusión entre aquellos chicos

-claro- esperando a que la oji-gris empezara a hablar

-iré a buscar a...alguien- Shintaro al momento que comprendía la mirada de su novia sobre de él, pidiéndole que se fuera de allí

-¿quien es?- la oji-gris finalmente después de perder de vista al peli negro

-¿quien es quien?- sin comprender a la chica frente ella

-¿la persona que le gusta a Momo-chan? Ella te lo dijo, cierto, y dejarle es lo que mas le afecta ¿verdad? Aun con ello dices que no son buenas amigas- soltando un pequeña risa después de ver la mirada de sorpresa de Takane por las palabras dichas

-otra vez abrí la boca de más... Es que ella llego, empezó a hablar y ya no pude detenerle-comprendiendo que no había tenido que hablar de mas hace unos instantes atrás

-confía en ti- con una sonrisa en sus labios

-...-

-puedes decirme, te aseguro que nadie mas se enterara, solo quiero saber como ayudarle- tratando de darle confianza a la chica de coletas para que le dijera lo que quería saber

-no hay nada que podamos hacer para ayudarle, y dudo que haya pasado por su cabeza el declararse, así que no veo manera alguna de ayudar-

-¿Hibiya? No...Hibiya no puede ser...tal vez...¿Shuuya?...no, no lo creo...por descarte...es...¿Tsubomi?- un poco sorprendida ante su deducción, confirmando su sospecha por la reacción de la chica de coletas

-¿q-que? ¡N-no!-

-¿es ella entonces? - con una sonrisa, ya tenia la respuesta que quería y no había nada que Takane dijera para hacerla dudar de ello

-Momo-chan va a matarme...- dando un sonoro suspiro para después sentarse en el suelo

-no tiene porque hacerlo...aparte, tu nunca me dijiste nada...-suspiro- tienes razón, no creo poder hacer nada, Tsubomi es muy terca y no resultara- con un leve gesto de derrota al recordar el carácter que tenia su hermanita de cabello verde

-Kido-san...¿ella también quiere a Momo-chan, cierto?-

-ya has tratado de ayudarle, ¿no es así?-

-bu-bueno...es que ella me dijo tantas cosas, que quise saber un poco mas y...escuche una conversación de ella con Kano-san, desde su celular- rascando con un poco de nerviosismo su cabeza, no quería recibir un regaño de la peli negra por espiar a su hermanos

-takane, te estaba buscando, ¿pasa algo?- cierto chico que traía un par de chocolates en su mano

-no, nada, vamos Haruka- llevándose al peli negro de la mano

-takane-chan, gracias-

********************c

-momo, ¿a donde vas?- Shintaro al ver a su hermana tomar sus llaves

-saldré con Kido-san- tranquilamente, eso le quitaba un peso de encima, al menos ya se veía un poco mejor que antes

-uhm ¿acaso es una cita?- tratando de molestar a su hermanita, cuya reacción fue instantánea

-¡nii-san! No digas esas cosas, harás que Kido-san se arrepienta-haciendo un leve puchero al reclamar al peli negro que solo le despeino un poco con cariño

-bueno es que iran las dos solas, pero no, no podria ser, tu quieres al enano ese-

-¿no tienes algo mejor que hacer?- la rubia con un poco de molestia

-vayanse con cuidado-

-hablaba de Hibiya- la peli-verde quien había estado allí escuchando absolutamente todo, no debía de importarle después de todo ella ya lo sabia, que la rubia quería a Hibiya, a ese niño, y no a ella...aun con eso le dolía escucharlo

-¿eh? No le hagas caso, nii-chan es un idiota- soltando un suspiro de molestia, esperaba que la peli-verde no se imaginara cosas después de aquel comentario de Shintaro

*******************c

Mientras tanto en la sala del cuartel se encontraban Seto y Kano...

-Eso es muy digno de ti, pero ¿por que no le pides ayuda a nee-chan? Esas son cosas de chicas-ese era el rubio que miraba con tranquilidad a su hermano

-es que no pude encontrarla y Marry no tarda en volver- con un suspiro, ya no sabia que hacer aquel peli negro

-uhm...ya veo...esta bien te acompañare, pero hay que avisarles a todos ¿no crees? y en todo caso hay que distraer a Marry-chan- después de meditarlo un poco

-lo haré en cuanto vea como distraerla- ese era el mayor problema que tenia aquel chico, distraer a la pequeña peli-blanca que nunca se le separaba

-Momo-chan~~~ ¿vas salir sola?- al ver entrar a Momo y Kido con rumbo a la salida, para después recibir un golpe de la peli-verde- solo era una broma Kido~~

-queríamos ver si podrían llevar a Marry con ustedes- ese era seto con una pequeña sonrisa de suplica

-¿por que?- la oji-miel mirando a ambos chicos con curiosidad

-es que...- trato de decir el peli negro que tenia un pequeño rubor

-Seto quiere hacerle una fiesta sorpresa por su cumpleaños~~- interrumpió el rubio con una gran sonrisa

-owwwww Seto-san eso es tan lindo~~~3 - esa era la idol que se había emocionado por completo al escuchar aquello, eso era tan lindo, tan digno de aquel peli negro

-ah..s-si...entonces ¿podrían?- tratando de eliminar el rubor que yacía en sus mejillas

-bueno, nosotras... -la peli-verde siendo interrumpida al momento por la emocionada rubia

-claro Seto-san, no hay problema, ¿a que hora debemos llegar?- tomando las manos del peli negro con total emoción y felicidad

-a las cinco estaría bien- el peli negro un poco asustado por la reacción tan eufórica de la rubia

-entonces aqui estaremos- soltandole para despues sonreír cálidamente

-Seto ¿que pasa?- la peli-blanca acababa de llegar y no podía entender que pasaba allí

-oh, Marry-chan, ¿quieres venir con nosotras al centro comercial?-

-pe-pero...

-no te preocupes, vamos, ¡te divertirás!- a pesar de decir esas palabras la que parecía mas emocionada era aquella rubia

-es-esta bien- tratando de no parecer asustada por el entusiasmo de la rubia quien al oír la respuesta le jalo hacia la salida del lugar

-¿que pasa Kido?...-el rubio viendo la mirada seria de su hermana, para después acercarse y susurrarle al oído- ¿es que acaso pensabas hacer algún movimiento en esa salida?

-...no- la peli-verde con un toque de molestia en su voz que no paso desapercibido por aquel chico de cabellos rubios, para después seguir a las chicas que habían salido sin ella


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

Las tres chicas habían salido, mientras tanto Seto le había avisado de la fiesta sorpresa para Marry a todos los que se encontraban en aquel lugar, por lo que ahora se encontraba adornando con globos y serpentinas todo el lugar

-esto es tan emocionante, y muy lindo de tu parte Kousuke, dime, ¿te le declararas a Marry hoy?- la oj-gris con una sonrisa a su "hermanito" peli negro quien se ruborizo al escuchar la pregunta

-y-yo...s-si...- se encontraba muy nervioso por aquel hecho, aun no estaba seguro de la reacción de la peli blanca cuando le dijera, después de todo esa chica no entendía muchas cosas aun, vaya que eso le estaba costando trabajo

-entonces podrías elegir un lugar especial para hacerlo, y adornarlo para que el momento sea un mas lindo y completamente inolvidable para ella- Ayano emocionadamente, tratando de imaginarse aquella tierna imagen

-¿me ayudarías?

-por supuesto- tomando las manos de su hermano con emoción, para después dejarlo ir por unos adornos

-te ves muy emocionada- Shintaro mirando a su muy feliz novia

-lo estoy, el es mi hermanito y lo que quiere hacer es algo realmente dulce, Shintaro- con una dulce suspiro, dejando volar su imaginación

-vaya que lo es- mirando como estaba quedando todo, podría decirse que la peli-blanca realmente se emocionaría

-Momo-chan y tsubomi tambien fueron muy amables por ayudar y distraer a Marry en lo que adornamos aquí- Ayano al momento que acomodaba un par de flores en una mesita

-aja- el rubio apareciendo de la nada con un par de globos en las manos

-¿que fue ese "aja" Shuuya? ¿Sabes algo?- la peli negra al momento que volteaba a verlo con intriga, su hermanito rubio realmente parecía estar enterado de todo lo que acontecía en el mekakushi-dan

-Kido no estaba muy feliz por ello~~ oh, pero yo no se~~- yéndose de la misma manera en la que llego

-Shuu...-siendo interrumpida con su hermano peli negro

-Nee-chan, ¿me ayudas?-

-ah, si...ya voy...-

******************c

Caminando por uno de los pasillos del cuartel se encontraban cierta chica de coletas, junto con su novio

-tambien deberiamos ayudarles, Takane- tratando de ir hacia donde se encontraban todos siendo detenido de la manga por la chica

-s-si...pero...Haruka- evitando a toda costa la mirada del chico

-¿que pasa?- viendo a la pequeña chica avergonzada a su lado

-bu-bueno...es que..-

-vamos- con una sonrisa

-¿ah?- volteando a ver confundidamente al chico a su lado

-quieres que te acompañe al cumpleaños de tu abuela este domingo, es eso, ¿verdad?- mirando fijamente a los ojos que le veían con sorpresa

-¿como lo sabias?

-yo se muchas cosas de Takane- con una gran sonrisa haciendo que la peli negra se ruborizara al instante, para después voltear y caminar con destino al salón donde estaban todos

-¡Haruka!-

-¿si?- deteniéndose para voltear a verla

-es que...¡quiero presentarte como mi novio!- soltando por fin lo que no se había atrevido a decir, con mirada agachada, evitando a toda costa la mirada del chico peli negro

-entonces hazlo- mientras se acercaba para posar su mano en la cabeza de la pequeña para después posarla en su mentón y levantarle la mirada

-Haru...-

-porque eso somos, ¿o no? Takane- sonriéndole con un inmenso cariño

-¿no te incomoda?-volteando a otro lado

-no, Takane es muy linda- abrazando a la chica que inmediatamente se aferro a él con fuerza

-¡ca-calla!

*******************c

Después de unos minutos Haruka y Takane entraron al salón, estaba casi listo, pero aun faltaban algunos detalles,

-ehhhh~~~~ Haruka-san ¿que le hiciste a Ene-chan? - el rubio mientras les veían con una sonrisa burlona

-¿hacer que?- Haru sin comprender a que era a lo que se refería el chico de cabellos rubios

-esta muy roja~~ ¿que estaban haciendo?- viéndolos tratando de aguantar la risa por el color que ahora estaba tomando la pobre chica de coletas

-¡Shuuya! No seas tan impertinente- regaño la hermana mayor, salvando así a la peli negra de coletas

-lo siento~~~- yendo a adornar a otro lugar con una pequeña sonrisa de "disculpa"

-A-Ayano-chan...- Takane acercándose a la oji-gris

-¿si?-

-bu-bueno...veras...-al momento que le susurraba un par de cosas al oído, a lo que Ayano solo sonrió- por eso...quería ver si tu

-claro, tengo algunos que te quedaran realmente preciosos, en cuanto terminemos puedo llevarte para que te los pruebes-

-gracias-

-¿de que hablan?- llegando de la nada

-cosas de chicas, Shintaro-

-menos platica y mas trabajo, solo tenemos hasta las cinco, recuerdan-

-oh, es verdad, debemos apurarnos-

********************c

Mientras tanto en el centro comercial, se encontraban las tres chicas de las cuales una llevaba a las otras dos a todas las tiendas allí existentes

Por el momento se encontraban dentro de la bella tiendo llena de lindos vestidos...

-pe-pero...- la peli blanca mirando el vestido que la rubia le estaba pasando para que se probara

-vamos Marry, estoy segura que se te vera hermoso- llevándola hasta el probador

-bu-bueno...

-¿te gusta ese?- después de dejar a la peli blanca en el probador fue hasta donde se encontraba la peli-verde mirando un vestido

-¿eh? No...no para mi-

-uhm...entonces ¿un regalo para Ayano-chan?- a pesar de haber dicho eso, no creia que el color le quedara a la mencionada

-p...i...- en un susurro mas suave que nada

-¿que?-

-que...a ti te quedaría, ya sabes...para uno de tus conciertos- tratando de sonar natural, realmente esa había sido su primera impresión después de ver aquel vestido

-¿oh? Ahora que lo mencionas, realmente es muy lindo...me lo probare- no lo admitiría pero el saber que la danchou hubiera pensado en ella le hacia feliz, por lo que después de descolgarlo se lo llevo, deteniéndose al escuchar el comentario de la peli-verde

-si, yo les esperare aquí- sentándose en uno de los pequeños asientos que se encontraban fuera de los probadores

-no, claro que no, pruebate este- trayéndole un hermoso vestido lilaceo

-pero..-

-por favor, Kido-san, ¿no me habías dicho que querías cambiar tu look?-

-si, lo dije...esta bien- al momento que se lo llevaba a uno de los probadores, al igual que la rubia con el otro vestido

*****c

Después de un gran rato las tres salieron de los probadores, cada una se veía hermosa con sus respectivos vestidos, sin embargo la peli-verde no duro mucho con el puesto que casi al momento que salió volvió a entrar para cambiarse, la rubia también, sin embargo lo admiro un poco mas de tiempo

-owwww Marry, te ves realmente hermosa, ¡llévatelo puesto!- la rubia con emoción al ver a la peli blanca con el hermoso vestido que había visto para ella, no por nada era una Idol y sabia muy bien cuales vestidos escoger, los colores, telas y modelos

-¿eh? Pe-pero...momo-chan- ese vestido le hacia ver como una muñequita y eso le avergonzaba bastante

-no los llevamos- la rubia con emoción a la empleada de aquel local

-claro, señorita, ¿cuales?- con una sonrisa mirando a la emocionada chica rubia

-¡los tres!- refiriéndose al vestido lila de Kido al que traía puesto Marry y al que...Kido había escogido para ella, cuidaría ese vestido como a un tesoro

-no, espera, ¡Kisaragi!- la peli-verde tratando de detenerla, pero ya era tarde, la rubia había pagado y llevaba la bolsa con ambos vestidos

-¡vamos!- con animo yendo hacia la siguiente tienda, ser Idol tenia sus ventajas en cuanto a cosas económicas se refería

-momo-chan tiene mucha energía, verdad Kido-san- la peli blanca en un suspiro, diciéndolo mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta

-demasiada- viendo a la rubia hacerles señas para entrar a otro local

***********c

Por otro lado, los integrantes del mekakushi-dan habían terminado de adornar y ahora se encontraban contemplando su trabajo

-oh bueno, con esto esta todo listo- cierto peli negro de chamarra roja tirandose al sillón con cansancio

-si, se ve muy bien, nunca había visto tan adornado el cuartel- seto mirando con satisfacción todo el lugar, seguro que a Marry le encantaría

-jeje, vamos Takane-chan- Ayano llevándose a la chica de coletas a probarse lo que le había dicho anteriormente

-¿e-eh? Ah..si-

-bueno, yo iré por el pastel, ya es lo ultimo que falta- el peli negro tomando las llaves de la mesa para ir hacia la salida

-apresurate Seto~~ nos queda media hora antes de que vuelvan- el rubio mirando a su hermano salir por el pastel de la pequeña medusa

***************c

Mientras tanto las tres chicas, cargadas de bolsas habían llegado a una tienda de peluches de felpa, donde se podían hacer sus propios peluches, a lo que Marry y Momo se emocionaron notablemente, aquellos pequeños peluches eran realmente lindos, sin embargo a Kido eso no era algo que le llamara la atención, con cansancio se dirigió a una banca cercana a aquel lugar, y sin ánimos de nada decidió que no quería ser vista, no es que no se hubiera divertido, las vueltas que les había hecho dar la rubia por el centro comercial habían sido muy divertidas en verdad, sin embargo...lo único que hacia esa rubia era pensar en Marry, lo cual le causaba un poco de molestia, sabia que no debía, no tenia motivos, pero no podía evitarlo, era algo que no podía controlar

-son tan bonitos- marry pegada al cristal de aquel local

-vamos a armar uno y...- la rubia al percatarse de la ausencia de cierta peli verde

-¿momo-chan?- al percatarse de la mirada tan distraída de la rubia

-eh, amm...arma uno como tu quieras y..yo...no tardo- mientras se iba hacia un lugar en especifico

-cla-claro- mientras entraba en aquella tienda para hacer lo que la rubia le había dicho

*****c

-kido-san~~ ¿que haces aqui? No seas tan amargada, vamos, Marry esta haciendo un osito de felpa, podriamos hacer uno tambien, sera divertido, aparte ya sera la ultima parada, seto-san dijo que teniamos que volver a las 5 y...

No, su poder no estaba fallando, podia ver perfectamente como las personas que pasaban se preguntaban a quien le estaba hablando aquella chica de cabellos dorados, quien miraba inclinada hacia la banca frente ella...

Si nadie podía verla gracias a su poder...¿por que ella si podía verle? ¿Que es lo que había de diferente? ¿Que era lo que hacia que esa chica rubia le pudiera ver?

-Vamos, ¿si? -dijo aquella rubia mientras le tendía la mano, acompañada de una hermosa sonrisa

_"No se que es lo que tiene ella que hace que pueda percatarse perfectamente de mi presencia y siento que nunca lo sabré, pero...aun así...creo que esta bien si solo es ella quien lo hace" -_pensaba la peli-verde al momento que le devolvía la sonrisa y tomaba la mano ofrecida por la rubia...

_**"Estará bien si solo es ella..."**_

_**...**_

_**aqui les dejo el link de los vestidos de las chicas **_

_**(Todo junto)**_

fc02

.devia

ntart.

net/

fs71/f/2012/237/f/a/mekakushi_girls_dress_up_by_code_name_

327

-d5cf

ukw

.png


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4

-¡sorpresa! -gritaron todos al tiempo que la peli-blanca entraba y encendía la luz, mucho confeti volo sobre esta haciendo que se emocionara aun mas de lo que ya estaba

-¡feliz cumpleaños Marry-chan!- gritaron todos mientras la recibían para felicitarla, incluyendo las dos chicas que venían a su lado

-¿oe? ¿Es hoy?- la mencionada con una cara de interrogación al escuchar aquellas felicitaciones por larte de todos

-eh..emmm...será que Marry-chan no se acobardaba de su cumpleaños?- esa era la rubia con una pequeña gotita por las palabras dichas por la peli-blanca

-¿cuantos años cumples?- esa fue Kido la cual realmente tenia curiosidad por saber

-141- marry con una tranquila sonrisa como si dicha edad fuera la mas normal del mundo

-...-un breve silencio por parte de todos, en verdad nadie nunca se había preguntado por la edad de la pequeña medusa, pero definitivamente nunca les habían pasado por la mente que tuviera tantos años

-bu-bueno...eso es causado por su parte de medusa, el lento envejecimiento- trato de explicar Seto yendo hacia la pequeña que no entendía porque la sorpresa de todos

-Asi que a seto le gustan mayores- menciono el rubio, devolviendo el antiguo ambiente de alegría al cuartel, junto con un leve rubor de su hermano peli negro

-¿ah?- La peli blanca sin entender porque lo decía

-¡shuuya!-regaño Ayano, como siempre, al rubio que solo le respondió con una sonrisa

******************c

La fiesta había seguido por un par de horas y ahora la luna y las estrellas invadían todo el cielo nocturno dando un panorama realmente hermoso, después de pensarlo mucho Seto había sacado a la "pequeña" Marry de la fiesta para llevarla a un pequeño jardín que había allí, había un cerca un poco alta rodeando aquel jardín, todo estaba cubierto de un verde pasto, había un par de plantas alrededor, plantas que la pequeña había estado cuidando, un árbol grande, y muchas flores que daban un olor encantador a todo allí, de igual manera Seto junto con Ayano se habían encargado de adornar ese jardín con algunas cositas y habían puesto a funcionar una antigua fuente que había estado allí desde que llegaron a habitar el cuartel...

-¿que pasa, Seto? ¿Por que me trajiste aqui? Todos están adentro-preguntaba la pequeña medusa mientras veía al nervioso chico frente ella

-¿es-es que...qui-quieres...salir...conmigo?-

-¿salir? Pero...si ya estamos afuera-

-no; bu-bueno...es que...me-me gustas...Marry- tratando de que la peli blanca entendiera a lo quería decirle

-a mi tambien me gusta Seto, es una buena persona y gran amigo-con una inocente sonrisa que puso aun mas nervioso al peli negro que ya no sabia que decirle para darse a entender

-no-no es eso...a lo que me...refiero...- tratando de tomar aire para continuar con su explicación

-¿entonces?-

-...¿si sabes que Nee-chan y Shintaro-kun son novios?- el peli negro ya mas tranquilamente

-si-

-bueno...lo son...porque se gustan-

-...-al momento que empezaba a entender las palabras dichas por el chico frente ella, que ahora dicho chico había tomado sus manos con cariño entre las de él

-¿quieres ser mi novia, Marry?-

-...- aquello había hecho que la pequeña se sonrojara por completo impidiendo que pudiera decir cualquier palabra

-Marr...- siendo interrumpido por la pequeña peli blanca que había bajado la mirada y le había soltado el agarre

-s-si...si...qui-quiero...ser la..-no-novia...de Seto...- sonrojadamente y tratando de tapar su rostro con sus pequeñas manos

********************c

Mientras tanto cierta chica de coletas habia salido a la azotea a tomar un poco de aire fresco, esta portaba un bello vestido azul, prestado por Ayano y obligada a usarlo durante esa fiesta, para que se "acostumbrara a usarlos" o esa había sido la excusa que le había dado esa oji-gris para convencerla de usar ese vestido..

-te ves muy linda- Haruka al tiempo que llegaba y abrazaba a Takane por la espalda

-ha-haruka, ¡¿que haces aqui?! ¡Podrías resfriarte!- tratando de voltear a verlo

-pero es que tu estas aquí- justificandose con una linda sonrisa que hizo que la peli negra dejase de verlo al instante

-¿que sucede?-

-no viste la declaración de Seto-kun- después de ver como Seto había salido con Marry; Ayano había pedido casi pleno silencio para poder ver por una de las ventanas y de allí le habían seguido todos para ver el suceso

-era...algo muy meloso como para quedarme a verlo- mientras sentía como Haruka le soltaba e iba a ponerse a su lado recargandose un poco sobre el barandal

-recuerdo que cuando yo te lo pedí... Te pusiste muy roja...y no pudiste contestarme hasta después que te calmaste...- con una sonrisa mientras miraba todas las luces de la ciudad y tomaba con dulzura la mano de Takane

-n-no tienes por-porque recordar e-eso- con un gran rubor tratando de evitar la mirada del chico a su lado

-claro que si, es un bello recuerdo...¿o no lo es para ti?- haciendo que la peli negra le volteara a ver a los ojos

-¡s-si...lo es! Pe-pero es...muy vergonzoso...- sin poder mantenerle la mirada, con un rubor cubriendo su rostro

-entonces, ¿no les contaras eso a nuestros hijos?-

-hi-hijos?! ¡Ha-haruka! ¡Te estas adelantando demasiado!- plenamente roja entrando en un pequeño estado de pánico

-¿eh? Pero si yo quiero pasar toda mi vida al lado de Takane-

-¡no-no digas mas!-

-¿tu no quieres estar conmigo?-

-s-si...- escondiendo su rostro en el suéter del chico peli negro, abrazandole

-takane es en verdad linda, muy, muy linda - correspondiendo el abrazo para después acariciar el cabello de la pelinegra

*****************c

En el salón principal la fiesta estaba por terminar, la mayoría tenia sueño, por lo que empezaron a buscar a las personas que faltaban para poder partir el pastel y retirarse a descansar

-¿y mi hermana?- Shintaro mirando hacia todos lados, sin encontrar a la rubia...

-subio a su alcoba- la oji-gris con una sonrisa para luego verlo ir hacia allá

****************c

-oye mom...- al momento que llegaba a la entreabierta puerta de la habitación de la rubia, deteniéndose al escuchar una conversación

-¿entonces ya es un hecho?...si, ya veo...¿dentro de un mes?...¡pero ustedes habian dicho que!...¡pero no pueden simplemente!...no, me rehuso, ¡habíamos hecho un trato!...n-no se atreverían...¡dejen a mi madre y a Shintaro fuera de esto!...-suspiro-...esta bien, lo hare... Solo...solo denme hasta el 16 de Agosto para solucionar todo aquí y...y despedirme de todos...si...un día después, asi sera...después de mi ultimo concierto ire con ustedes...no se preocupen, es mi trabajo..no? ...si ...si ...si ...claro, asi sera...si...bye...- para después colgar su teléfono y tirarlo a la cama

-Momo, ¿estas aquí?- entrando a la habitación como si nada

-oh, nii-chan...¿cu-cuanto tiempo has estado ahí?-preguntando con gran nerviosismo temiendo que el peli negro pudiera haber escuchado algo de eso

-acabo de llegar, ¿por que? ¿Pasa algo?- sabia que el decirle que había oído todo solo atormentaría a la rubia

-no, ¿que pasa?- un poco mas tranquila al tener dicha afirmación por parte de su hermano

-oh, bueno te estaba buscando porque Marry ya va a partir el pastel y eso- tratando de sonar natural, lo que menos quería era preocupar a su hermana, le ayudaría lo mas que pudiera desde las sombras

-oh, ya veo, baja, yo no tardo- dando una sonrisa mientras entraba al baño y cerraba la puerta tras de si

-si...y...Momo, sabes que...lo que necesites, aqui estoy- diciendo al momento que daba un suspiro y salía de la habitación

-si, gracias nii-chan- recargada en la puerta por dentro, mientras se deslizaba Para terminar en el suelo y aferrandose a sus rodillas para comenzar a llorar un poco

Después de aquella pequeña platica con su hermana se había encontrado con Haruka y Takane, a quien también les había dicho acerca de que debían ir, ellos bajaron y el se quedo apenas un momento asomado por una ventana viendo las estrellas, no sabia que hacer, pero quería ayudarle, se sentía...muy impotente, después de unos minutos bajo al salón principal, Momo ya se encontraba allí, pero hasta el otro lado del salón, ayudando a Marry a sacar platos

-¿sucede algo?- ayano viendo a su novio con una mirada realmente decaida

-Momo se ira en un mes...- con tristeza dando un sonoro suspiro sorprendiendo a la oji-gris

-¿pe-pero ella te lo dijo?-

-escuche una conversación que tuvo con su representante, sin querer...-

-¿Tsubomi...?- la peli negra al ver la cara de sorpresa de su hermana que se encontraba pasando tras el chico de chamarra roja

-¿un mes...?- tratando de captar las palabras dichas por shintaro

-tres semanas...para ser exactos- con una mayor tristeza recordando la fecha exacta que Momo había mencionado en aquella llamada

-¿tsubomi..? ¿Tsubomi a donde vas?- al ver como su hermana peli-verde se iba con rapidez hacia el otro lado del salón

-dejala...creo que se a donde va- con una débil sonrisa tomando a Ayano del brazo para que dejara ir a la peli verde

-pero...-

-estara bien- dando una sonrisa a su novia

-suspiro-si tu lo dices-

-eres muy sobreprotectora con tus hermanos- mirándole con mucho cariño, aquella chica les cuidaba bastante a pesar de que ya estaban bastante grandes

-es que, son la unica familia que tengo- con una sonrisa ocultando tras de si la melancolía de recordar a su padre y madre quienes ya no estaban mas en ese mundo

-te prometo que te dare una familia -

-¿shin...shintaro?- sorprendidamente a lo que había dicho el peli negro

-¡pe-pero mas adelante! ¡Y solo si tu quieres!- mirando hacia otro lado con un muy tenue rubor, después de captar lo que había dicho

-formaremos una hermosa familia, tu, yo...y nuestros hijos...-

-si...asi sera, Ayano, porque siempre estare contigo, no te quiero volver a perder nunca-

-y nunca me perderas, t-te amo...shintaro-

-y yo a ti, Ayano...no se que habria sido mi vida si tu no hubieras llegado a ella...-abrazandole con cariño, aun recordaba el dolor que había sentido al saber que había muerto, no quería volver a pasar por ello nunca mas...

*******************c

-¿Kido-san? ¿Pasa algo?- le miraba fijamente sin entender a la danchou, y es que ella estaba ayudando a Marry cuando la peli verde había llegado y se la había llevado de allí jalandola del brazo hasta estar por donde se encontraba la salida, lugar donde lejos de donde estaban todos

-tengo que hablar contigo- soltándola para después tomar un poco de aire a voltearse a ver a los ojos miel que le miraban con millones de preguntas

-claro, que ocurre- dandole una sonrisa, no entendía muy bien que era lo que quería decirle pero le escucharía, aquello le había parecido muy extraño

-...kisaragi...yo...yo te...te am...-

-Hi...Hibiya...HIBIYA! Volviste! Te extrañe tanto!-

Y ahí se había quedado esa peli-verde, con las palabras en la boca, mientras aquella rubia pasaba corriendo a su lado para abrazar al chico que acababa de llegar a la fiesta; bien podría jurar que había escuchado un pequeño "crack" dentro de ella, al parecer se había ido su ultima oportunidad, ese chico no había vuelto solo porque si y todos en el cuartel lo sabían, Hibiya y Momo, a pesar del poco tiempo, siempre se habían mostrado demasiado unidos...

-que bueno...tenerte de vuelta...- y así con una débil sonrisa le dio la bienvenida al chico de cabello castaño que abrazaba con gran euforia a la rubia

Es que ese era el fin?

-no te rindas, Kido -esas fueron las palabras en apenas un susurro audible para ella, provenientes de su hermano Kano

Y...ahora que lo pensaba...tenia razón...no se iba a rendir...¡no lo haría! ¡Tsubomi Kido no se daría por vencida!

Aun así...solo quedaban tres semanas...

...


End file.
